


Who Am I?

by NostalgicUncertainty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Sam Winchester, Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Reader-Insert, hunter reader, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NostalgicUncertainty/pseuds/NostalgicUncertainty
Summary: Sam x Reader Drabble. Y/N is insecure and Sam attempts to change how she feels about herself.





	Who Am I?

“No, Sam. You of all people don’t understand what I meant by that.” Y/N refuted the younger Winchester’s attempts at reasoning with her in his signature caring manner.

Sam was taken aback, “What do you mean by  _me of all people_?”

Y/N sighed, “You’re  _Sam fucking Winchester,_ you won’t get this.” 

With a chuckle and amused smile he added, “Seriously? You think I’ve never been insecure?”

This made the new hunter joke with a snicker of her own, “Well no of course not, man pain and tears are an integral part of the Winchester starter pack.” Then she sighed and looked away from his hazel eyes, “It’s just with me, the voices in my head aren’t wrong.”

Sam frowned shaking his head not convinced, “Look, Y/N. I’ve never lied to you, ever. Not even to protect you. So I’m being a 100% honest when I say this. Whatever those voices are saying, they’re not telling the truth. I’ve seen evil- true evil, those are the ones who aren’t worth anything, not kind souls like you.”

Y/N’s lips molded into a sad smile at his words, “That’s the thing though, isn’t it? Kindness isn’t enough, that should be a default setting. I don’t deserve a medal for being a decent person, Sam. What else have I done? Who am I truly? I suck at being a hunter, I suck at acting whenever we have to go undercover, I’m not the best at research, I’m average in terms of intelligence, I’m average or even  _below_ average on a bad day in terms of physical appearance, and I’m not genetically blessed in any way. What makes me worth  _anything_?”

The onset of Y/N’s rant shook Sam, he didn’t know the situation was this bad. He didn’t know where to start to remedy the toxic way she thought about herself, “Y/N. I don’t know how to show you how wrong you are. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes.” 

“I appreciate that, I really do. Thanks, Sam.” Y/N sent a genuinely grateful smile his way.

“But it doesn’t change how you feel about it,” Sam added with a knowing look.

“Yup,” Y/N confirmed popping the p.

Sam’s face conveyed to Y/N how hurt he was hearing how little she thought of herself and that made her feel guilty. It’s why she rarely was vulnerable, but Sam brought out the truth from her every time- he had a knack for it.

“The only thing I can do is to not back down, I can’t be smarter, prettier, or stronger sadly, but I can be braver. I’m gonna give every hunt, every obstacle I face my  _all_. I’m gonna fight tooth and nail to protect everyone we love. I’m ready to go to hell, purgatory, wherever it takes me. Better me than you, right?” Y/N passionately announces, “Don’t worry about me, Sammy. I’m gonna be just fine.”

“Look, you’re one of the strongest people I know, Y/N. I believe in you and I trust you. Dean wasn’t lying when he said you’re family so I  _will_  worry.” Sam said with sincere eyes that softened upon seeing how this is affecting Y/N more than she’s letting on. “This is killing you inside, and it kills me to see it.” 

Y/N’s eyes welled up with tears, she hated crying so she sniffed them back as much as she could, “I’m sorry- I can’t help it.”

Sam noticed and approached her gently taking her into his arms, Y/N melted into his embrace almost instantly- the top of her head was tucked under his chin. She let his familiar scent and soft fabric of his button up top calm her down. He ran his fingers through her hair, leaving gentle kisses on top of it. “I’ve got you, always. You’re amazing and I’m proud of you.”

Y/N pulled away slightly and looked up at Sam with teary eyes, “I feel the same about you.”

Sam’s face lit up into a dimpled smile, “So you keep telling me. It’s ironic how you compliment others all the time, yet you can’t share that compassion with yourself.” He paused pondering for a heartbeat before adding with a playful smirk, “Good thing you have me around to do it for you.” 

Y/N laughed and leaned in hugging Sam once more, “Oh Samoose, what would I do without you?”

“Probably still butcher Latin.” Sam sassed referring to how Y/N would completely wreck words in Latin at first, before he had to train her to read it better.

Y/N leaned away again with a bitch face that rivaled Sam’s, “Tread lightly,  _Samantha o_ r I’ll tell our dear Deano that you own a straightener.”

Then it was Sam’s turn to return the bitch face and Y/N to return the smirk, “It was for an emergency!” 

“Sure it was, boo.” Y/N teased mockingly patting his shoulder. 

“Dean added something to my conditioner and my hair was defying the rules of gravity-” 

“Yeah, yeah. I hear you. It’s okay, Sam. Majestic hair like yours needs work. I  get it.”

“You suck.” 

“I thought I was  _amazing_.”


End file.
